


Inevitable [Podfic]

by Jenwryn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There should have been a before, there should have been an after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7497) by Anonymous. 



**Length:** 0:07:02  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/inevitable) (6.4 MBs)  
Link takes you to Jinjurly's Audiofic Archives.


End file.
